


(Real) Date Night

by CatrinaSL



Series: Four Words [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Background Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers - Freeform, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, four words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Steve and Darcy are glad to have couple friends. Bucky and Jane are glad to be those friends, even if they aren'tactuallya couple.(Yet.)





	(Real) Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McGregorsWench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGregorsWench/gifts).



> McGregorsWench prompted, “You’re a terrible cook.”

Darcy laughed. "Okay, well, we're gonna go."

"Don't stay up too late, you kids," Steve added, with a wink at Bucky.

Bucky chuckled and shook his head, while Jane blushed.

"I'm sorry about the dinner," she said as their guests stood.

"It's okay, Janey,  _ really _ ," Darcy assured her.

"My girl sure can order a mean pizza," Bucky agreed with a cheeky grin in Jane's direction. 

Jane rolled her eyes as they walked Darcy and Steve to the door. 

"Goodnight," she called after them.

"See you tomorrow!" Bucky added, slinging his arm around Jane’s shoulders as he waved to Steve. 

"Are they gone?" Jane whispered when they were out of sight.

Bucky pulled her inside and shut the door before he whispered back. "Maybe, but Steve's got enhanced hearing."

Jane pressed her lips together and gave him a significant glance, and Bucky grinned before moving to help her clear the table of pizza boxes.

It was a familiar routine. Date night was once every two weeks on Thursday night, and since Jane was the only one with an apartment off-base, it was the best place for it. The two “couples” traded off cooking, and Jane and Bucky's nights were most often takeout, whether or not Jane had planned for it.

"Bucky?" Jane said later between episodes of the show they were binging.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever feel bad?"

He frowned. "About what?"

Jane shrugged. "Y'know... lying. To Steve and Darcy."

"Nah," Bucky replied, stretching his arm across the back of the couch. "They're happy thinking we're together. Steve hasn't  _ said _ anything, but I can tell he’s glad I have someone. Glad I have  _ you _ ."

"Darcy hasn't asked me about Thor since we started... this," Jane agreed. "I don't miss that."

"But you feel bad anyway?" Bucky asked.

"No," Jane replied immediately. She glanced at Bucky and then back down at her hands. "I just... wanted to know if you did."

Bucky paused the autoplay before it started the next episode. "Why would I? I like spending time with you; you're a swell dame, Jane. Even if you're a terrible cook."

Jane smacked him playfully.

"Do you not like spending time with me?" Bucky asked.

"No, I... do," Jane said softly, a smile still on her face.

"Then what?"

"Nothing," Jane lied. "I was wondering, that's all."

"Wondering..." Bucky repeated. "Wondering if I was still okay with the fake dating thing, or if I wanted to drop the 'fake' part?"

"No, I—" Jane began, blushing furiously.

"You what?" Bucky asked, reaching over to take Jane's hand.

"I... maybe. Maybe I was wondering that," Jane said, slowly lacing their fingers together.

"Just maybe?"

Jane pressed her lips together and shook her head.

Bucky grinned. "So you wanna go steady. For real."

She smiled.

Bucky shook his head. "You gotta say it, Jane."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Fine, yes. I… I wanna go steady for real."

"I guess I should kiss you, then," Bucky said.

"I guess... you should," Jane replied.

He leaned closer, and Jane closed her eyes.

A few moments later she opened them and found Bucky nearly nose to nose with her.

"This is gonna be a real kiss," he told her. "Not a fake one."

Jane smiled. "Well then. What are you waiting for?"

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/177275966883/real-date-night)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
